


Fig/Viv Ficlet Collection

by phantomrider (Dayna_Jurgens)



Category: The Case of the Gilded Lily (Short Film 2017)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompts, cheesy ficlets, fig wineshine disaster lesbian, vivian nightingale smooth distinguished bisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayna_Jurgens/pseuds/phantomrider
Summary: a collection of fig/viv prompts i wrote on my blog. some short, some long, some angst, some just rambly headcanons i don't know how to put into fic format, but almost always cheesy and soft





	1. Fig/Viv + Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> the adventures of disaster lesbian fig and her crush/girlfriend distinguished bisexual vivian nightingale
> 
> none of these follow a particular timeline, or are in any way related to each other (unless stated otherwise) sometimes they'll be an established relationship, sometimes fig will just have a giant crush and be a mess, basically it's whatever was prompted at the time (everything is unedited and all mistakes are mine)
> 
> (please go watch and love the brilliant inspiring minds at shipwrecked comedy)

Fig really never  _said_ she was a good dancer and if Vivian just  _assumed_  and Fig let her believe it well then oh well, it’s not like it was hurting anyone.

Until it did. Just a little bit.

Until she stepped on Viv’s foot during a dance at a party thrown by Cliff and Wil to celebrate their new movie opening. It was an intimate affair with Ford moping in the corner (Dash “hiding” behind a plant not far behind him), Cliff and his “friend” at the bar talking close, Claudette making eyes at Cliff over a plate of food, Wil and Roger spinning effortlessly across the dance floor, and Vivian and Fig sitting near the music, Viv humming along and Fig deciding when would be an appropriate time to leave.

Then Viv stood up and smoothed out her already perfect dress and announced that she and Fig would be dancing and extended her hand for Fig to take. Fig who felt all the color drain from her face. Fig who was way better with words than feet. Fig who couldn’t even lean against a wall properly in Viv’s presence, was now being asked to whirl around a dance floor effortlessly like Roger and Wil.

She cleared her throat and looked up at Vivian with as much indifference as she could muster. “Do we have to Bird? I’m perfectly content just sitting here listening to whatever this is and people watching. You know I like to people watch.”

“And you know I like to dance. We never get to go out Fig come on.” With a deep sigh Fig took the proffered hand and held it to the side like she’d seen in all the films, her other hand on Vivian’s waist. Viv’s hand sure and steady on her shoulder “I’m leading.”

A roll of her eyes but a little more at ease Fig replied with a sass filled, “Wasn’t expecting any different.”

Fig was hoping that she could somehow fake her way through it, apparently improv classes can only take you so far because not even twenty seconds into the dance Fig stepped full onto Viv’s toe who yelped quietly in reaction but just shook it off and continued spinning Fig who was desperately trying to pick up the moves and count the steps, only she misjudged, again, and stepped on Viv’s other foot instead.

“You didn’t tell me you had two left feet Wineshine.” Viv stopped in the middle of the floor with her hand on her hips, eyebrow raised in amusement. “And here I thought the great Fig Wineshine was great at everything.” Teasing evident in her voice.

Fig glanced around at their friends, thankful that they were all out of ear shot and busy doing whatever. “It’s not my fault you just assumed I was a good dancer.” Fig ground out through her teeth that were clenched in embarrassment.

Viv smirked, obviously charmed by the whole situation. “It’s a good thing I like you so much, we’re going to have a mini lesson right now.” She resumed their previous positions. She waited for the music to change, did a little count in her head, which Fig found adorable, and counted out the moves for Fig to follow. It was much easier, Fig realized, following this way than just pretending she knew what she was doing. She picked up the basics fairly quickly and smiled when she saw the pride in Viv’s face.

They danced for two more songs with no more toe stepping before Vivian decided she was tired and needed a drink. Fig agreed and led the two of them over to the bar and ordered drinks for the two of them. “Aw Fig, I haven’t seen you this flustered around a girl since grade school." Wil appeared at her side while she waited for Bixby to get their drinks “You’re very taken by her.”

Fig heard Vivian’s airy laugh at her side and felt herself flush. “Shut up Wil!” She grabbed the drinks from Bixby and handed Viv’s to her with an unsteady grip, shivering even more when Viv's fingers lingered on hers.

“You have a crush on me Wineshine?” Viv smirked over the lip of her glass.

“Keep that up and you can walk home bird” Fig tried to be stern but she felt the blush rise on her face. She hated always being so easily flustered by this woman, but if it kept Vivian smiling at her like she was now then it wouldn’t be too awful.


	2. Talking In Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the headcanon that viv always has to be adorably dramatic and talk in riddles

Fig has her feet kicked up on the coffee table in her (and now unofficially Viv’s) apartment looking over some files when she realizes it’s two in the afternoon and Viv hasn’t curled up at her side with a dramatic sigh of someone who feels ignored. Which is what usually happens at this time. At which point Fig will set aside the file and they’ll complain about their jobs and whatnot, then call for dinner a couple hours later, and kiss until they doze off on each other’s shoulders before bed.

But it’s definitely 2pm (Fig double checked) and Viv is literally nowhere in her sight but Fig hears her clattering around the apartment, like the bedroom/bathroom area and she throws the files onto the table and leans forward, her elbows on her knees “Bird? what are you doing?” 

Viv’s reply is muffled, from two rooms over. “Getting ready to go!” 

Now Fig is wracking her brain because she doesn’t remember having any plans. “Bird what are you talking about where are you going?” 

“Not me, we, and it’s not a place it’s a who.” 

“Okay then _who_  are we seeing?” Fig rolls her eyes because trying to get an answer out of someone like Viv is like pulling teeth sometimes.

“It’s not a person it’s a… no, no it is a person.” Fig just drops her head back against the couch because if she didn’t think Viv was so cute this would be annoying. 

Fig massages the bridge of her nose. “Is it Wil and Roger? Are we meeting them for drinks?” 

There’s a pause, followed by a soft “maybe” and Fig sighs as she stands up to go throw her blazer on. As soon as she takes one step toward the coat rack Viv steps out of the bedroom and Fig trips over the coffee table because of course Viv is the most beautiful and stunning person on the planet and  _insists_  on dressing up no matter how small the occasion. This dress in particular hugging every curve and highlighting her hair in a perfect way and Fig falls almost face first into the floor before she catches herself.

She looks up at Viv who’s just smirking with a hand on her hip. “You ever gonna stop falling for me Wineshine?” Fig just reaches out her hand to have Viv help her up but instead she yanks Viv down to her and kisses her and sure she’s going to get scolded for ruining Viv’s lipstick and making them late but it’s worth it.


	3. Fig/Viv + Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of a headcanon than fic // how they take care of each other when they're sick

Neither of them want to miss work if they can help it and will one hundred percent insist they're fine and push themselves to go; high fever, sore throat, and all.

Fig doesn’t want to miss a day because Ford won’t ever let her hear the end of it. Plus she doesn’t want to fall behind on the case so she’ll push through the day and end up home way early because Ford sent her home. (Listen she’s a pain but a good partner to have and she’s slowly getting to him, he almost thinks of her like a sister at this point *badum tiss*) So he’ll send her home and she’ll only have made it to the couch before collapsing into coughs and sneezes.

That’s where Viv finds her hours later when her set at Bixby’s is over and she’ll frown in concern because if Fig is home already she must have come home really early  _and_  she's asleep so it must be bad. So Viv will drape a blanket over her and set out calling around for someone to bring some soup to their place because she does  _not_ know how to cook. But she heard somewhere soup is good for this sort of thing so she's going to find some.

Fig will wake up later and see Viv dozing in the chair next to her, the table filled with tissue boxes that weren't there when she laid down, glasses of water, and a cold bowl of soup. (Bixby is serious when he says he has everything) and she’ll smile because Viv is risking sickness (and her voice) being even in the same air as her and if that doesn’t say I love you well then Fig doesn’t know what else does.

***

 

And Viv? Well Viv will  _insist_  she’s fine right up until Fig is in her dressing room insisting on taking her home to rest. Bixby called her in concern when he saw Viv stumble over her words and her voice sounded more hoarse than sultry. He also told Fig there was a lot of wincing with every word and long held note. That was all it took and Fig was at the club as soon as she hung up the phone. 

The second she approached the bar Bixby pointed in the direction of the dressing room. Fig didn’t know what to expect when she pushed open the curtain because Viv already looked very ill when she left the apartment this morning. But when Fig stepped into the small room and saw Viv with a bright red nose, watery eyes, and her voice barely above a whisper looking like she’s ready to fall asleep at her dressing table was more than a little bit startling. She  _told_   Viv not to go in today, to let the other girl sing and she should rest because she had a fever.

But ever stubborn Vivian shrugged it off and said that the only way the other girl was going to get her set was if she died. Fig rolled her eyes at The Drama of it all so getting a call wasn’t all _that_ surprising but fifteen minutes later (and a bowl of soup from Bixby) Fig made sure Viv was tucked into bed on complete vocal rest with all the home remedies she could think of because she loved Viv a lot but she could only take sick, dramatic Viv for so long.


	4. First Thoughts About Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another headcanony ficlet // first thoughts about each other. working off the headcanon that fig knew who viv was at the first meeting with ford before they actually met

Fig, while she was writing for the _Tinseltown Times,_ was given the task to follow Vivian’s career. So she’s always kind of admired this woman from afar for a while. She’s watched this woman struggle against an already unfair business and get bumped from movie after movie time and again, finally ending up as a lounge singer. But she admires the hell out of Viv for that.

For not giving up like most people would do after such a hard time. She’s seen some photographs, the ones that get attached to her columns but when she goes to Bixby’s the first time to help Wil with her case and she actually  _sees_  Vivian Nightingale in person she’s stunned. She’s never seen someone so beautiful. The very definition of glowing and confident. That coupled with her voice? Well Fig is already gone.

She orders another drink and downs it as soon as it hits the counter in front of her. When she makes her way back to ask Viv some questions she has to remind herself to remain calm and professional but the second Viv’s eyes flick over her body she feels her whole face heat up and has to tell herself to breathe. She also forgets how to hold onto her notebook, lean against a doorway, and all the questions she had to ask fly right out of her brain.

It’s alright though because Viv wrote her number on the corner of the page and dotted her name with a heart so Fig is pretty sure she came out on top despite acting like a complete fool.

Also she maybe got some info Ford can use, whatever.

***

Vivian knows of this reporter covering her career. She’s not big on reading about her failures so she doesn’t know the person's name or what it says in the columns. Her best friend, the piano player, says it’s kindly worded though so she appreciates that.

One day while waiting for her set she reads a column or two that happen to be sitting backstage and is sincerely touched by the wording this person used. She knew her career has been on a downslide since Vanderjetski came into town but the way this person wrote about her it gave her a little more hope, like they were seeing the potential in her. It helped, knowing that someone out there believed in her, even maybe admired her. Not even her husband was that confident in her.

So when her dressing room curtain slid open and a gorgeous dark haired woman step in with a notepad she knew immediately who this was. She didn’t know what she was expecting but this was not it so she really couldn't be blamed for making sure she took in every ounce of beauty. Viv was immediately taken by this woman’s smile and confidence (she remembered spotting those eyes in the crowd while she sang and they sent chills down her spine then)

When she met eyes with this woman and she dropped her notebook, Viv was immediately smitten. She smiled to herself while this woman,  _Fig_ she found out, stumbled through her questions and asked her to write down the information which she happily gave. It was the least she could do for someone so confident in her.

She also added her number in the corner just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: talks the most, says the least

Viv finds it adorable, Fig's weird metaphors and analogies, and she’ll stand there with her arms crossed with an amused smile and listen to the whole list of things that just get stranger as the list goes on.

“Bird, your voice was as smooth as ice cream on a hot sidewalk…” With every new comparison Viv just leaned more and more on her dressing table, arms crossed over her chest, her feet sore and throbbing from standing through the performance in the highest heels wardrobe could find. It was a long day and she just wanted to leave but Fig apparently wasn’t done complimenting her the only way Fig knew how “…as hot as molten lava in the center of the sun. Your eyes were smokier than cigarette shop on fire. Gave me goosebumps the size of-”

“FIG! I get it you liked my singing but dear GOD we’ve been here for fifteen minutes while you do that I want to leave now. The lounge has been closed for the past ten minutes, I appreciate it, really, but I think even Bixby went home already.”

Sometimes a girl just wants to get to the point and Fig has a very long winded way to say her performance was great and that’s wonderful to hear but Viv is tired and wants to go  _home_  so please Fig please wrap it up.

**Author's Note:**

> always accepting prompts for these two at tatianaslozhnos.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
